


When You Say My Name

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Choking, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, fluff at the end, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Jack decided to wake reader in the best way and in his favorite way.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	When You Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request plus a discussion on Tumblr. This is so whew. I can't resist having rough sex when it comes to Jack topped with the fluffiest fluff at the end.

Your cool skin was being lit up by the most delicious fire. Your lips were parted and a heavy panting, small whimpering moans escaping past them every now and then. You could feel his head between your thighs, his tongue working you in the best way. You grabbed at his brown locks and roughly pulled as he sucked your clit between his lips. Your eyes were shut and it was like you couldn’t will them open no matter how much you wanted to look down and see Jack’s eyes watching you as he ate you out. You were dreaming but why did it feel so damn real?

Your eyes suddenly flew open as Jack’s tongue slipped inside you and you looked down to see that it was not a dream. The he was, his brown eyes starring back up at you a smirk playing on his features as he ate you like his favorite meal that you were. You threw your head back, your chest heaving and you let out a horse moan dripping in sleep pass your lips. Your fingers were indeed dug in his brown locks and pulling causing him to groan against you. You bucked your hips at the feeling of the vibrations and Jack only took that to go faster. 

“Jack I’m so close,” your voice dripped in desperation.

Jack simply let out a growl against you and the vibrations sent you tumbling over the edge. Your head flew back and a loud moan passed your lips. You tried so hard to close your legs around his head but Jack took his strength and kept them open at his mercy as he ate you through your orgasm. Once you came down, your body falling limp against the sheets under you Jack kissed up your body slowly until he was at eye level with you a smirk still wearing on his lips.

“I like it when you say my name like that,” his voice was still deep with sleep and now the added lust sending a chill down your spin.

His lips attached to yours gently at first before he became more and more hungry. You moaned against him tasting yourself on his lips driving you crazy. His hand came up your side stopping briefly to pull at your nipple and causing your back to arch into him before it made its way to your throat. He let his hand ever so slightly squeezing causing just enough pressure for your lips to pull away from his in a gasp. His lips never missed a beat as they traveled down your jaw and to your ear before biting at your earlobe and pulling another moan from you.

“Jack please,” you wasn’t sure what you were fully asking for but you needed something.

“What’s wrong angel? Have I already got you all worked up again hmm?” His tone was slightly mocking and you didn’t mind it at all.

He looked down at you searching your face his hand still staying put around your throat. You gave him the most innocent look you could absolutely muster and nodded your head before bucking your hips up into his. He gave you smirk and reached down lining himself up with your entrance before slipping inside. He didn’t give you anytime to adjust to the familiar stretch before he started to snap his hips. He kept his hand squeezed around your throat as he fucked you rough and deep. Jack was a more gentle lover most of the time but ever now and then he would plow into you as much as you could take. 

You couldn’t even form a moan in your throat at the intense pleasure that filled every last inch of your body. Tears danced at the edge of your eyes before slipping down your cheeks, your mouth agape and you eyes rolled into the back of your head. It was a sight Jack never got use to and one he loved seeing under him. You felt so good wrapped around him, a feeling he wish he could live in for forever. Your eyes slowly opened and finally you pulled a moan from somewhere deep down as you felt that familiar feeling slowly creeping up on you again. Jack hit that sweet spot over and over again and your eyes connected with him hazy with pleasure.

“Cum for me angel,” he spoke low knowing that look all to well before he connected your lips in a deep kiss.

You kissed him back until your orgasm hit you like a wave and had you moaning and shaking. Jack followed groaning your name out in your ear biting at the skin that connected your neck and your shoulder. His name feel from your lips in a desperate like prayer as his hips snapped your through both of your highs and then coming to a still. Jack’s hand came up to rest on the back of your head pulling you to him. The moments after were the best most intimate moments to you. Still connected completely resting in the after effects of the feeling of love making. 

Jack slipped from you and you let out a small whimper at the loss and the slight good pain that settled there between your legs. Jack peppered your face in kisses causing you to let out a fit of giggles before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He returned and cleaned you up before standing at the edge of the bed and looking down at you.

“What?” You asked turning shy a blush running up your face.

“You are just so damn gorgeous. I could devour you all day over and over again,” Jack crawled back over you and kissed you deeply.

You kissed him back before pulling away and landing a soft kiss on his nose.

“I am going to have to have a nap if we are going to go again,” you laughed and Jack joined you in.

“I am perfectly alright with that darlin’. We can just stay in bed all day. Sleep and make love. We will find time to eat and all that later,” Jack motioned a go away motion with his hand and you let out another laugh.

“Sounds perfect to me,” you latched on to his lips once more before he feel in bed next to you and pulled you close.


End file.
